I'm Not A Stalker, I'm An Observer
by KittyQueenLove
Summary: The only friends that Allen still have at school are Lenalee and Kanda. He's really bad at making friends and would rather just watch people from afar. Weird things grab his attention and the new boy in his class is VERY weird. High school AU Laven(LavixAllen) PS They're all juniors.
1. The New Boy

Signing I throw my sketchpad to the ground and lay back on my bed. I'm so bored. Tumblr has nothing good on it right now, Facebook is annoying, all my shows are on hiatus, and I'm tired of reading fanfictions. I look over at my bookshelf and the only thing that jumps out at me is the mp3 player I left there. I grab it and switch it to a song I feel like listening to. My mp3 has a speaker on the back so I don't have to have headphones. I start singing along.

 _Desperate for changing, starving for the truth_  
 _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_  
 _I'm falling even more in love with you_  
 _Letting go of all I've held on to_  
 _I'm standing here until you make me more_  
 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

The ending of the song comes quickly to me. Even though I have my music, I'm still bored and I don't feel like sitting here and just thinking. It's the first day of my junior year tomorrow and there is no way in hell I'll be getting to sleep anytime soon. Last year at least half of my friends graduated and the other half moved away and are going to different schools.

My cat meows at me, pulling me from my depressing train of thought. I pet him gratefully.  
"What do you think will happen tomorrow? Hm?" He purrs response. "Haha," I laugh dryly. "I doubt that Takei." Yes, I named my cat after a gay man cause of a joke I made with my friend and his mom. They took it serious. My friend's cat is named George.

I suddenly hear the front door slam, making Takei jump and run off to hide. Oh goody the dick is home. Maybe I can find my 3DS in all this mess...  
"OI!" The angry man yells from down stairs. I can tell he's drunk. "Get your ass down here before I beat your ass!" Rolling my eyes I pause my music and do what I'm told.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see the tall red headed man with a bottle in one hand and a woman in the other. I'm not surprised and can guess what's coming next even though it is a school night.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until tomorrow night boy." I remind him of school. "GET OUT." He almost throws me out of the house and I almost trip. "Ass hole..." I curse under my breath at him. He's probably spending the rent money again. I'm surprised I haven't had to get a second job with the way I have to spend most of the money paying off debt.

I sigh again. Where can I stay tonight? I clearly can't go back to the house right now. Not like I want to anyway. Who would want to listen to him get lucky? I shudder at the thought and pull out my phone to check the time. 10:45 PM. God damn it, I need to get some sleep! I make a mental checklist of the places I could possibly go:  
1.) On the street in front of the house and climb into my window in the morning to shower, change clothes, grab my bag and mp3, and leave for the bus.  
No I can't do that... I would barely get any sleep and knowing Cross (which is the guy I live with) I'll be able to hear them from outside.  
2.) Find an abandoned house  
Ew. I'd probably get stuck with a needle and get AIDS or get raped. Or both.  
3.) Find a friend that lives close by.  
The closest friend is someone who lives about two and a half hours away walking. I don't have their number in my phone so I wouldn't be able to warn them and I'd probably freak them out by arriving so late so that's out of the question.  
4.) Go back to the house and sleep in the car. In the morning climb into my window to shower, change clothes, grab my bag and mp3, and leave for the bus.

That was my best bet.

I start walking back to the house and notice the one across the street from me. There's a moving van parked up front along with a black van and a silver truck. Huh, didn't even notice the old neighbor moved- or died. She was a really old woman so who knows? The house is about 9 houses down from mine. I must've been walking pretty slowly. I shrug and start back toward my house.

I try the car door to find it unlocked. Happily I climb inside and shut the door behind me as softly as possible. Don't want Cross waking up- or stop whatever he's doing- to find me sleeping in his alcohol stained vehicle. I'm glad it's still warm at night even though it's September in Washington, cause otherwise I would be freezing my ass off.

I check the time on my phone again and it's 11:12. I quickly set my alarms and turn the volume up on high before placing it next to me to fall asleep. I drift off thinking about the new neighbors and can't help but wonder if they have a kid my age group that will be going to school tomorrow. 

+{...}+ 

I wake up the third time my alarm rings playing "Aerodynamic" by Daft Punk. It is now 5:30 in the morning. I groan, whipping the drool off my face and off the seat. I open the door and tumble out of the car. I rub my eyes in the sunlight peaking over the mountains.

There's a tree right outside my bedroom window with a branch that stretches out to a foot before the ledge. I climb up expertly, avoiding the branches that wouldn't carry my weight and jump into my open window.

As quickly as I can move while still being quiet, I get ready for school. I take a 5 minute shower, which is a record for me, and manage not to wake up Cross. He has the ears of a bat I swear. I throw on a long sleeved, but light, shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and my gloves. I stare in the mirror at myself for a moment. My white hair stands out against my dark clothing and you can see my red scar going over my left eye. I brush my bangs infront of it a little... My hair is getting pretty long for me, I should cut it soon.

I look at the time on my phone. It's already 6:38! Swearing I throw on my only pair of shoes, my oversized hoodie, grab my back and sling it over my shoulder. I grab my mp3 and wireless headphones and stuff the smaller device in my pocket, running out the door.

I barely make it on time. I say thank you to the driver through my huffing and puffing taking my seat which has a number 3 above it. I moved here when I was in eighth grade. I took this seat that first day of that painful year and every day after it. It's my seat and NO ONE takes it. Just like normal my stop is the second stop so it's mostly empty of people. Speaking of people...

I look around me to see if there are any unfamiliar faces before I realized that I wouldn't recognize most of them anyway. It was a new year after all and that meant freshmen. Disappointed I turn back to facing forward and slouch down. I didn't get to wait at the bus stop this morning to see if anyone would walk out of that house with the moving van in front of it.

Incase you're wondering, I observe people. I know the face of everyone in my neighborhood and what they do everyday- outside their house if I see them. I'm not a stalker. This is why I'm so curious about the new person. Or people. I observe my classmates too. Everyone I've ever met has a face like an open book. I can see their emotion on their face and in their eyes as plain as the scar on my face.

The bus comes to a slow but screeching stop and everyone stands up at once. I'm already in the aisle myself. Debbie, the bus driver, opens the doors and I leave telling her to have a good day.

The campus is loud and busy with teenagers. Screams as friends find each other and the sounds of laughter and happy chatting fill my ears. Ah high school how I missed you so. There was sarcasm in that sentence. I walk quickly to my destination, the library on the third floor. By the way this school is huge. The main building is three floors tall with the library at the top. The bottom floor is mostly the cafeteria and student store. The rest of it is all sit down classes. Looking at this place from the front the pool building (yes it has it's own building it's so big) is to your left and diagonal left is the gyms building. To the right is a place the students call the PAC. Basically its where the drama, band, orchestra, and choir kids go. Behind the gym is a shit ton of portables all standing in a row. It's like that behind the main building too along with a bridge that goes over swamp land and forest to get to the second campus. We call it East Campus. It has a second cafeteria and it only has two floors. It's all math and science classes. There's also three parking lots, a football field, a track, tennis court, and 2 baseball fields. Yeah, it's huge. They give us seven minutes between passing period.

I get up to the library and plop down on a couch in the back. The place is only half full, with little to no freshmen and there is a steady comfortable chatter. I lean back, closing my eyes. I'm still soooo tired. I could fall asleep right here, right now. In fact I might! When does the warning bell ring again? I open one eye to check my phone for the time. I have a good 20 minutes, plus the extra time for the freshmen that didn't go to orientation so they can find their classes. I relax completely. I'm almost asleep when a girl screams my name.  
"ALLEN!~" She jumps on me. Good thing she's not that heavy, otherwise I'd have a hard time breathing. She hugs me into her chest. "It's been such a long time!"  
"I saw you like a week ago." I push her away and get a good look at her. She has her black hair down today. She normally has it in pigtails and long but she has recently gotten a haircut so it brushes her shoulders. Her purple eyes stare into my gray ones.  
"What..?" I ask slightly flustered. Was there something on my face? Suddenly she pats my head.  
"You need a haircut." Oh.  
"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking that this morning... You know after climbing into my own window again." Lenalee, the cute Chinese girl who is talking to me (duh), cringes and gives my shoulder a squeeze.  
"I'm sorry.. Hey if Komui wasn't so protective you could totally stay at my house!" I shudder at the very thought. I love Lenalee, I do. But her brother is scary! He is beyond 'over protective', he's down right insane.

"He does know I'm gay right?"  
Yeah I'm gay. Sorry I forgot to mention that. While I'm at it I might as well mention that my hand up to just before the shoulder is completely black, including my nails. I was born with it. I try to cover it up cause it's embarrassing and people like to stare. That's why I wear gloves too.

Lenalee stands up, giving me a perfect view of what she's wearing. Short shorts, a tight shirt, and heels to make her taller. Normally she's 5'4" but now she's only an inch shorter than me. Ugh. I wish puberty would be nicer to me.  
"Can I see your schedule?" She asks, picking up her bag. I reach into my pocket and pull out the crumpled piece of paper that is supposed to be my schedule. I unwrap it before handing it to her. Rolling her eyes at me she reads it out loud.  
"First period we have English III Honors together, then you have PE, then we have band together, then you have biology.. Did you fail it last year?" I nod and she continues. "Then we have lunch together with Kanda, then we have math together and finally US History."  
"Cool beans."

She starts twirling a finger through her hair and I can feel a question coming up. Oh no. I know exactly what she's gonna ask now that she's biting her lip. I don't wanna deal with that guy AGAIN this year too! He's so mean, always having the same look on his girly face. He pisses me off and I have no idea why she likes him.  
"Have you seen Kanda yet?" She asks quickly. I roll my eyes. Seriously, why does she even ask me?  
"No, Lenalee, I have not seen the only girl you will ever go gay for. Congrats by the way!" She smacks my shoulder.  
"It's the first day of school, you haven't even seen him yet, and you're already making fun of him?" I shrug.  
"Pretty much... Wait don't you live like right next to him? Why didn't you come to school with him?" She looks down at the floor as if it just hurt her best friend, who is me by the way!  
"Komui didn't want me to ride with him and drove me to school instead... By the way, he's the new science teacher."

And that's when the bell rings. She hands me back my schedule and says goodbye, leaving me with a terrified look on my face. I know they were short on teachers but.. I scan the hell list as I walk to my first period. Teacher's name under my science class says: Lee... T-that could be anyone! It's not like Lenalee's last name is Lee or anything and Lee is a pretty common last name so I shou- fuck. Nope. It's him. I'm gonna die.

I take my seat in English to see Lenalee isn't there yet. I have to talk to her about my fourth period. She's probably looking for Kanda. I scan the mostly empty room for unfamiliar faces and come across none but one. It's a guy with long red hair that covers most of his face. His eyes are a deep shade of green- well, eye. His right eye is covered by a leather eye patch. He seems to be completely focused on the book he's reading. I can't tell what book it is from here. He has a pair of green wireless headphones around his neck, like mine. I gotta admit, this is the most interesting guy I have ever seen.. That and he's kinda hot so. I wanna know more about him. Maybe I could.. No.. I'm too shy to approach him. I can watch from afar like normal. Unless of course he talks to me first. I wonder what he's reading? What's his name? What happen to his eye? What does it look like underneath? At some point while all these thoughts were swirling through my mind, redhead noticed me staring at him.  
"I know I'm attractive, but really, must you stare so much?" He asks dramatically. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I avoid eye contact.  
"S-sorry..." I can't say anything else. I don't know him so I don't trust him... But I want to know him sooo badly!  
"What's your name?" Can he read my mind? I glance back up at him. Wow he is better looking than I thought.  
"Allen. You?"  
"Lavi!" He hold's out his left hand to shake mine. I don't take it so he drops it. He stares at me for a few moments making me blush a little. Why is everyone staring at me today?!

Suddenly he jumps out of the seat he was in and took the one next to me. He looks giddy and he's bouncing up and down like a rabbit.  
"Sooo I'm new here. Wanna be my friend!?" That was fast. And that makes me start questioning him. Do I really wanna be friends with this guy? He seems too hyper. And his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes as if he's faking his emotions. I wonder if he has a dark past- god damn it. Stupid curiosity! I smile back at him.  
"Sure, why not?"

 **End chapter one.**


	2. Bi-Bye Rabbit

Lenalee enters the classroom right before the tardy bell rings. She sits with my new found friend Lavi and I. Our teacher goes over the basics of what will be happening over the school year and blah, blah, blah, I ignored her pretty much the entire time. Lenalee noticed I kept staring at the redhead sitting next to me and, once she got my attention, wiggled her eyebrows at me and winked. I glared at her and shook my head. I don't like him, I just met him. I don't even know his sexuallity! I mean yeah, he's attractive but I'm not some love sick girly girl who believes in love at first sight and go all goo-goo eyed. He's just really interesting... and nice to look at. Shut up! Don't judge me.

The class ends faster than I expected and I stopped Lavi before he went to his next class, grabbing his arm. What the hell was I thinking. Again I felt the heat rise to my face, but was able to hold it back at my ears. I cleared my throat dropping his arm.  
"Can I see your schedule?" He blinks for a moment and gives, what seems to be the first real emotion, a grin.  
"Yeah!" He pulls out a folded piece of paper with doodles on it and hands it to me. I unfold it and read his schedule to myself. He has Chemistry with Komui fifth period. Poor guy. He also has band and lunch with me. Goooood.  
"See you third period and you can sit with me at lunch if you'd like." For some reason I feel more nervous than normal talking to this guy then the normal stranger. Suddenly the rabbit jumps on me, nearly knocking me to the ground.  
"Thank yoooou!~ Allen, you're already on your way to being the bestest friend ever."  
"What?" I say trying not to yell. He lets go of me and ruffles my hair.  
"See you later Allen" Weirdo.

-{...}-

I learned that Lenalee was waiting for me so we could walk to the gyms together. She has a dancing class next but we're still in the same area. She nudges me with her elbow. And here come the damn questions.  
"So who was thaaaat?~" She asks in a teasing tone. I roll my eyes at her, avoiding a boy being shoved in my direction.  
"Lavi, he's new. Did you ever find your dog?" I try to change the subject. She gets confused at first, thinking I was talking about a real dog. When she realized I meant Kanda seconds later, she punched my shoulder as best she could with the crowd of people around us. It still hurt. She sighed.  
"No... but we should see him during band." Oh goody. I forgot he plays drums. I can't believe I have to deal with him more. I hate that guy. What does Lenalee see in him!? The irritation must be clear on my face cause she giggles a little. Is my anger funny?  
"I don't understand why you guys don't try and get along." She states. I gape at her openly.  
"What the hell do you mean!? The bastared is the one that started the whole fucking thing! Remember when I first met him? You told me to sit at that one table during lunch in eighth grade and he tried to kill me!"

Okay so here's the story with Bakanda and I. First I met Lenalee during 2nd period reading class. She was really nice to me and helped me with the work that I needed to do. I moved here late in the year. Anyway she said she would sit with me at lunch and directed me to the table she usually sat at with her friends Kanda and Road. I ran ahead of her, got my food, and sat at the table. I started digging in when suddenly I hear someone say: "Who the fuck are you?" I look over to see a tall Japanese boy with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His hair was so long that it touched the small of his back. Nowadays it touches his thighs. I look up at this feminine male and give him my innocent smile introducing myself. I barely finish saying my name before he makes a che noise with his mouth and walks away to the other end of the table. Dick. I could feel my eye twitch. then he spoke up again. "Why the fuck are you here bean sprout?" God this guy was just the best wasn't he? "Excuse me?" My innocent sounding voice was laced with anger. Basically he reminded me of Cross and, unlike most people, insulted him back many times in what I guess you could call the conversation between us. By the time Lenalee had gotten to the table to join us for lunch, Kanda had his dear sword out ready to slice my throat open. I spit on it as soon as it was close to my face. And that was the last straw for the rabbid creature anyone dare call a man. Somehow Lenalee managed to get the thing away from me before he killed me. He did, however get in a few hits but then again, so did I.  
And that's the storry of how I was almost killed in the eighth grade.

Lenalee rolled her eyes at me. Did I really deserve such treatment from my friend? Before leaving to get changed, she pulled me aside.  
"Make sure you get Lavi's number by the end of the day." She winks and before I can protest she's skipping off toward the girls locker room. I sigh and go to the boys.

Weight training wasn't hard today cause it's all warm ups and nothing really more. They went over the rules in class like all the other classes. So it passed quickly and it was suddenly time for band. My weapon of choice is a saxophone. Sadly I left mine at home so today, if we even get to practice, I'd have to borrow one that belongs to the school.

I walk into the band room and I'm pleased to see it is utter chaos. Old friends catch up with each other and the bad jokes are everywhere. I see that Lavi is already here holding his trumpet to his mouth. Before a single note comes out he notices me.  
"Allen! Hey dude! Isn't it great?" He's bouncing up and down. Dude huh? Should've seen that coming. "What instrument do you play?"  
"I play the saxophone in band and piano. I know little guitar too... Do you play anything else?" He nods at my question. "Just the guitar though." He's quiet for a moment, as if he's really thinking about something when he gasps.  
"We should form a band!" I laugh.  
"Ha! No." We both sit down in open chairs. He has the biggest pout on his face. "Why noooot?" I want to laugh but keep it held back. I can't help but roll my eyes at him though.  
"Well first of all, we would need at least two other people. But I'm not going any further in this conversation cause I don't really want to be in a band." Oddly enough the guy drops it. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes and it worries me. Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt his feelings? I mean I love band class and playing in the group with everyone but I'm sure I'd freak out if it was only me and three other people on stage. Crap I already screwed up didn't I? Maybe he only talked to me to hopefully make me stop staring at him. Wait isn't that what he did in the first place? Fuck. Well there goes another potential friend. There's no way in hell I could find another one like this though. I really did royally fu-

"You're welcome for this morning by the way." He says with a smirk on his face. What?  
"Huh?" He laughs at my answer.  
"The bus this morning almost left without you but I saw you running and told driver. Yes! I am your savior!" W h a t. Lavi!? But he said he just moved here! The- wait. This means. Forgetting my act that I pull with strangers I yell.  
"That means you're the one that moved into the house that old woman used to live in!" This is better than I thought it would be. How odd is it that he is the one that lives just a few houses down from me!? Lavi seems to force a laugh.  
"Eeyup! That's me! Aren't you glad I'm this sexy? Better than the old lady!"  
"Oh yes, beautiful. The old woman had a kind face but that's all she had going for her." This time I think his giggle is really. Lavi is a bit confusing and it just makes me even more curious about him.

I look behind Lavi to see Lenalee walking in with grumpy Kanda behind her. Looks like she found him. I wave for them to come over- mostly for Lenalee. Kanda can go jump off a bridge into cars going at extremely high speeds. Lavi sees them walking toward us and makes this creepy grin. He pulls his fists down in front of him and whispers "Strike!". This boy is weird. Why 'strike'? What is he looking a- Oh. It's Lenalee. I better tell him now that she's off limits. Otherwise he's gonna get killed twice.

I put my right hand on his shoulder, taking his eyes away from Lena. He looks at me confused. I take a deep breath to get myself ready to talk about my friend's dreaded brother and crush.  
"Look Lavi.. You can't have her." I say looking him in the eye. He cocks his head to the side and then he wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh I see~. You want her for yourself!"  
"NO. Aha, Lavi." I try to take his mind out of that dark place. Back to reality with you. "First of all, I'm gay so I'm not really into that. Secondly, you really don't want to go near her for fear of her brother. And that guy standing next to her." He looks intrigued so I continue. "You see, her brother has somewhat of a sister complex. What I mean is he's REALLY overprotective. If he sees you anywhere near his precious Lenalee with that look on your face, he will threaten you. Oh but it doesn't stop there! Before her brother knew I was gay, he sent a killing robot after me! It was traumatizing." Lavi's eye is wide and he seems to be soaking up all the information I'm giving him. "And then there is Kanda. The she man over there." He tries to hold back his laugh. "The sword you see hanging on his back is a very sharp, very real blade. I still wonder how he's allowed to carry the damned thing around with him. Basically if you piss him off he will use it on you. And I'll warn you right now it's really fucking easy to piss him off." He gives me a fake gasp.  
"Allen! Language!" I roll my eyes at him once again.  
"Hey Allen, and I think, Lavi was it?" Lenalee must have finally convinced Kanda to walk over here with her for now she stood over us grinning her friendliest of smiles down on Lavi. She was holding out her hand. Lavi took and shook it politely, much to my surprise.  
"Yes that's right! And you are Lenalee?" She nodded at him. Lavi then turned to the homicidal man glaring down at him and I. He never glares at Lena. Lavi jumps up suddenly- he does things too sudden too often for my liking. He's pointing at Kanda's face.  
"I KNOW YOU! I remember you from elementary school!" He then goes into story mode. "It was October in the fourth grade, very close to Halloween. The young Japanese boy had just moved to America and was still learning his English. Lucky for me I could speak a little bit of Japanese thanks to my gramps. I tried to introduce myself and become his friend but he just made a weird 'che' sound and looked away from me. He only had a wooden sword back then though. Is it still named Mugen? Anyway I really wanted to learn his name so I borrowed the attendance list from the teacher. It's good to see you again Yuu!~"

In that moment it was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Everyone knows never to call Kanda by his first name. For some reason he hates it and when someone calls him by it, you are bound to get your ass kicked and a good chance for even worse. Everyone in the band room was staring at Lavi, shock and fear was all around. You could feel the tension in the air. Goodbye light, happy chatter. Lavi Looked around him confused.  
"What?" He looks at me and I give him the universal sign for someone getting their throat cut, also known as, 'you're gonna die'. Lavi laughs nervously, scratching his head he turns back toward Kanda.  
"Still don't like being call by your first name, huh? Ahaha...aah.." You could practically see the flames of hell in the long haired boy's eyes. In a flash, Mugen, yes that is still the name of his sword, is at Lavi's throat. And just then the teacher walked in waving papers in the air.  
"Sorry I'm late you little shits but I got a life too! Some one get your ass up here to pass out these papers! We don't have practice today but if you brought your instrument, you're in luck. Lockers are being assigned today as well."

Lavi was saved by a teacher who didn't even realize what was going on. I give props.

-{...}-

Biology is boring. Not even worth talking about. Somehow, however, I managed to sneak out of class about 5 minutes early to run to the lunchroom. With my free lunches I stacked my plate high. I love food. Hamburgers, pizza, salad, yogurt cups, nachos, and chicken alfredo is everything I get from the lunch line today. I also grab 4 chocolate milks and two apple juices. I might go back to the student store later for more.

I take my seat at the table my friends and I normally sit at as soon as the bell rings. I find it amusing that the first person I see in the lunchroom after the bell rings is Lavi screaming 'food' at the top of his lungs, racing towards the pizza bar. Kids start piling in and things get noisy fast. I've already eaten both hamburgers, the slice of pizza, and had a bite left of my nachos left when Lavi finds me and sits down. Two of the milks were already gone too. He stares at my plate in awe.  
"I came in when you were halfway through your first burger! I was gone for five minutes tops!" I shrug and open one of my juices.  
"I eat fast." Lavi doesn't say anything else until Lenalee sits down at the table. He nods at her and she smiles back. I'm hit was a question as I watch them: What is Lavi's sexuallity? I swear he's hit on both of us... Or maybe I'm just full of myself. Before I can ask my question, Lavi asks his.  
"Lenalee, are you single?" Well that just might have answered my question. Lenalee laughs for some reason, her cheeks pink.  
"Yes I am indeed!"  
"Well.." Lavi pauses. Here it comes. The dumbass is gonna ask her out. "I kinda thought you were dating Yuu. Do you have a crush on him or something?" That wasn't what I was expecting.. But he's still a dumbass for still using Kanda's first name. I look at Lenalee, wondering what her answer will be. I mean I know she likes him. It's as clear as day to me. I don't know if she'll admit it to a stranger. Her cheeks are a deeper shade of pink but otherwise looks completely unfazed by the question. She rests her chin on her intertwined fingers. She smirks, she must have something up her sleeve.  
"Are you gay or bi?" This takes both Lavi and I both off guard.  
"W-what? I'm neither. I'm straight. And you haven't answered my question!" I feel what little hope I might've had to someday see his ass without pants fade. Shut up, I'm allowed to daydream in biology. Lenalee rolls her eyes at him.  
"Then why were you staring at Allen's ass when he left the band room?"  
"I'm sorry, what?!" I nearly shout. I feel my ears get red. Lavi on the other hand, well, his face is the same shade as his hair now. Lenalee looks so smug I almost feel bad for Lavi... almost.  
"Well now that the blood has rushed to your face to show us all the truth, would you please answer my original question?" Lena, you are cold. Lavi refuses to look at either of us, staring down at his lap.  
"I'm bi.." He mumbles.

I've learned a lot about this rabbit in one day. And the day isn't even over yet. Who knows? Maybe when Kanda comes to the table he'll end up killing Lavi after all. Wait... I can't have that. I need to know everything about this boy first. He has so many secrets hidden in that fat head of his and I really wanna hear them. Kanda better not kill him...

 **End chapter two.**


	3. Park n Roll

Kanda never showed up for lunch and after Lavi confessed to Lenalee nothing more was said and everything was kinda, really awkward. The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Although I was really curious why Lenalee was so determined to put Spaz-attack and I together, I ignored her during all of fifth period. I tired to do my work, but math is confusing. I really only spaced out. Why was Lavi so embarrassed? Why did he try to hide the fact that he's bi? Does it have something to do with his parents? Does he even have parents? If he does, do they live with him? If he doesn't, what happened to them? Why do I want to know so much about this guy? I swear I'm more curious than I normally am. Why was he looking at my but!?  
At some point I switched to autopilot because US History was over and I was on my way to my bus. But I couldn't find it. The driver must be late. I went and sat down on a bench that faced where the busses drove in. It's only been about three minutes since the last bell rang so it should be here anytime.  
"Hey, our bus number is seventy three right?" I look up to see Lavi staring out at the other yellow twinkies. I nod and answer.  
"Yeah. Route number is nineteen. I didn't see it in it's normal spot so I don't think it's here yet."  
Lavi continued to scan the bus numbers when he gasped.  
"Nope it's here! All the way over there." The air horn sounded, telling students that the busses would be leaving in a minute. At once, the vehicles roared to life.  
"Shit!" Lavi and I sprinted. We weren't even halfway there when it started pulling away. I put my arm out in front of Lavi to stop him. We stopped running.  
"Debbie's rule: Once the bus has started moving, it won't stop for anyone."  
"What? That's bull!" Lavi kicked up dirt in a huff.  
"Hello boys." A dark purple Camaro rolled slowly up to us, windows down. A smug Lenalee sat in the driver's seat. "Need a ride?" She revved the engine and unlocked the car.  
"Hop in!"

-{...}-

"Where are you taking us?" I groan. I just wanted to go home today. I had to go to work the next day. Like a good driver, Lenalee kept her eyes on the road.  
"A place!"  
"Shut up bean sprout." That was Kanda who was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"I'm an inch shorter than you dumbass. Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't know simple math. Kanda, babe, nine minus one is eight." He tried to turn in his seat and hit me but, luckily, I was sitting on Lena's side and used Lavi as a shield. Oops, that's gonna hurt.  
"OW. Yuu, why would you hit me!? It wasn't me, it was Allen!" He got hit again. Kanda muttered something in Japanese that I'm guessing ment 'stupid rabbit'.

With Lenalee ignoring my questions about where in hell we were all going I turned my attention to the shifting scenery outside my window. I'm not sure if you know this but the Washington I live in is the one with Seattle in it. We got a shit ton of islands and there are hippies everywhere. If you've ever heard the nickname for this place, the Evergreen State, you would know that it fits. There are trees everywhere. Well, at least the side with the ocean. I've only gone over the mountains a few times and there isn't nearly as many trees. Anyway, while looking out the window I noticed that everything we were passing was just trees. That isn't very normal. We haven't been driving for long but my ears popped. We must be closer to the water.  
"Lenalee, seriously, where are we going!?" She didn't answer me and hummed along to Don't You Worry Child that was playing on the radio. Lavi was full on singing along, belting every note- but terribly. He was clearly doing it on purpose. Kanda was twitching.

By the end of the song, Lenalee pulled into a parking spot. Kanda jumped out before the car stopped moving and Lavi followed after him. I didn't want to give Lena any opportunities to trap me and get me to talk about Lavi so I chase after the other two. I found myself suddenly engulfed with the high pitched laughter of children, the sticky feeling under my shoes of melted popsicle, and the odor of chlorine and freshly cut grass. It was the biggest park I've ever been too and it was surrounded by a large forest, giving the park it's name, Forest Park. After a football length grass field, you entered the playground. The front is where all the smaller kids, age zero to about five, play and the stuff further back is made for the bigger kids, ages six to my age. In the middle of the playground was this merri-go-round and in the back were where the tall swings were. That was my favorite part. Behind the swings was this concrete area that was build a year before I moved here. It was a tiny water park with animal themed fountains that the children could run through to cool off on a hot day. The water was running today. Most of the recreation area was flat, leveled land. It was built on top of a hill. Said hill is very, very steep. It goes down at a ninety degree angle, I swear. At the bottom of this monstrous hill, is a soccer field. Lucky for me, at the moment, said soccer field is unoccupied. Guess what I'm gonna do?

Lenalee is setting up what seems to be a picnic next to a concrete stage. We just ate, why a picnic? Kanda was going after Lavi who was laughing like a maniac. Must have called him Yuu again. I go over and stand next to Lenalee as she's putting cookies on plates. I have to hold back my drool.  
"Why have you brought us here..?" She doesn't look up to answer me.  
"Because today was the first day of school. You know how stressful it can be." She took out a pineapple upside down cake.  
"Well, I guess... Why did you bring Lavi?"  
"Cause he was with you!" Well I can't really argue with that.

Lavi came up beside me panting and place his hand on my shoulder for support.  
"Where's Kanda?" I asked. He place a finger up, still catching his breath.  
"Not... Here... I lost him... over by the... tennis court..." He huffed. I give the rabbit props for being able to outrun the tall Smurfette on her, excuse me, his period. Once Lavi was no longer struggling for air I patted him on the back and pulled his head down so it would be level with mine.  
"Hey Lavi, wanna do something fun?" He hesitantly nodded his head. Normally I'd understand that but, first of all, he doesn't know me too well, and secondly, this time what I have in mind isn't bad! I lead him over to the top of the hill. His eye widened and it was almost as if I could see a sparkle of excitement. Creepy.  
"This," I waved my hand dramatically over the drop. "is the best hill in the entire world. You've never been here before cause you just moved here so I'll explain." I cleared my throat. "It is tradition that, at least once a year, all who tread on these lands must roll down this hill." Lavi looked to what lied below him.  
"So what you're saying is... In order to officially be welcomed into this state and, most importantly, your friend group.. I gotta roll down this huge ass hill and possibly snap my neck on the way down?" I gave him a fake gasp, mimicking him from earlier.  
"Language!" He smirked.  
"Alright little guy. I'll do it! Make sure to leave some cake for me." He gave in a lot faster than I thought he would. Wait-  
"What the hell, don't call me that!" I called after him for he was already tumbling down the hill at high speeds. I don't think I'd ever seen someone go down so quickly. I watched him bump and jump and roll the entire time. I could hear the occasional 'ow' thanks to the echo that sounded when you yelled. When he made it to the bottom he immediately stood up and pounded his fists into the air.  
"WOOT" Being unsteady on his feet, he fell soon after.

-{...}-

Lena dropped Kanda off first cause his house was closest. Once he was gone we blasted Fall In Boy and sang as loud as we could. It ended up becoming a competition. Lenalee won. She's always singing in her car when she's going places so I'm not at all surprised. She was on her way to my house when she realized she didn't know where Lavi lived.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Lavi!" He cocked his head to the side.  
"What for?"  
"I don't know where you live and I forgot to ask. Because I'm already on my way to Alle-" I cut Lena off.  
"Don't worry you can just drop him off with me." Shit I shouldn't have said that! She's gonna take it the wrong way.  
"Oooh?" She rose her eyebrows.  
"Oh Allen, I didn't know you loved me so much already! You can't just kidnap me though!" I jabbed Lavi in the ribs with my elbow.  
"That's not what I'm doing and you know it! Lenalee he lives just a few houses down from me." She was laughing.  
"Buzz kill.." Lavi mumbled.

We arrived at my house and us boys hopped out.  
"Thanks Lenalee for taking me with you guys." Lavi said politely. I rolled my eyes. He was being a kiss ass. She giggled, said you're welcome, winked at me, and drove away. Lavi and I stood in my driveway awkwardly for a few moments. I didn't know what to say! I mean, normally I just go home after just meeting someone and normally they don't follow me home. But I guess this guy isn't normal is he? I started chewing on my nails without realizing it. Stupid bad habits. I thank the dawn for it's odd and little lighting to hide my reddened face. Lavi clears his throat.  
"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked a little nervous. He rocked back and forth on his feet scratching the back of his head. He was waiting for me to say something.  
"O-oh, um, yes! Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and started walking away, his hands shoved into his pockets. I walked up to my front door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and before closing the door behind me I noticed the redhead watching me.

-{...}-

Cross isn't home and Takei welcomes me with his purring and meowing. He follows me to the couch and waits for me to plop down before joining me. I scratch his ears and meow with him. He's such an attention whore. I switch on the TV and turn on Netflix. I debate on watching the Aristocats and Emperors New Groove. I place both my hands in front of Takei's paws.  
"Okay Takei. It's up to you. Touch my right hand for the pretty kitties and touch my left hand for llama." He calmly sets his small white paw on top of my right hand.  
"Why am I not surprised?" I pet his back and turn on Aristocats. The music starts playing and the old animation fades onto screen. I forgot that they used to draw every single frame. It's so pretty. You can see all the sketch lines move about in the paintings and characters. I love it so much.

About half way through the movie I noticed that I was starting to fall asleep. It's understandable. I've had a really long day. I was late for the bus this morning, I met the new boy who lives a few houses down from me, learned that he likes to fake his emotion, Kanda tired to kill him, learned that he was bisexual by force, and was kidnapped by Lenalee to go to the park and eat sweets. All that on just a few hours of sleep.

I turned off the movie and stretched. Yawning, I crawled my way upstairs to my room. It suddenly felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders and my legs couldn't carry me. I felt like a turtle. As soon as I got to my room I took off my gloves and threw off my shirt. Screw clothing. I kicked off my shoes and removed my pants. With a sigh, I fell back on my bed and rubbed my eyes. My bed is up against the wall with the light switch and the door. If you enter my room, the bed is to your immediate left. Anyway, I lift my foot and flick off the lights with my big toe. I rolled to my side where my bookshelf faced me. Crap. I left my mp3 in my pants pocket. Groaning, I balance myself leaning over the side of the bed, pull my pants toward me, find my mp3, and throw them again. Now I can listen to my music before going to bed. I turn on my music playing device and flip to a good song. Behind Blue Eyes starts playing and I can't help but sing along.

 _No one knows what it's like_  
 _To be the bad man_  
 _To be the sad man_  
 _Behind blue eyes_  
 _And no one knows what it's like_  
 _To be hated_  
 _To be fated to telling only lies_

The chorus picks up and I try my best to sing a little stronger.

 _But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
 _As my conscience seems to be_  
 _I have hours, only lonely_  
 _My love Is vengeance_  
 _That's never free_

I give up on singing. I'm way too tired. I can't even twitch my finger. I drift off listening to the beginnings of the song Payphone.

 **End chapter 3**


End file.
